Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 76-The Light in the Darkness: Crystallised
This is episode 76 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Narrator and intro play. Rouge saves Amy and Crystal.. Amy: No! I have to go after him! Rouge: No way. Amy: But he could be hurt! Crystal: Amy, stop it! Rouge: Acting crazy isn’t gonna help anything. Try to stay calm, Amy. Amy: But you don’t understand, Sonic needs me. Crystal: Don’t worry, Amy. It’s gonna be okay. Cream: Oh Amy. What if Sonic really is hurt this time? We have to get him out of there somehow! Amy: Oh, Sonic… Crystal: Sonic… our hope… In the ship… Tails: This doesn’t look good, guys. Chris: Yeah. I just don’t know what to do, Tails. Cosmo: Don’t worry. He’s going to be okay. Knuckles, Tails and Chris: Hm? Cosmo: This amulet is a very special one. It belonged to my mother long ago. Sometimes it shows me things others cannot see. He’ll be alright. Tails: Really? Knuckles: Well, sure. That guy can survive anything! Chris: And if Sonic can survive, We can too, isn’t that right Cosmo? Eggman: Eggman here, do you read me? You won’t believe what’s just happened! It appears It appears my Egg Crimson has rather conveniently collided with your Typhoon! Rouge: That was close. Vector: You kids okay? Crystal: (Thoughts) Well, you can’t call Rouge a kid, but whatever. Espio: Looks like Eggmans up to something. Vector: A cowardly trick! Old Egghead landed his ship on yours so he wouldn’t have to fight alone! Amy: But we don’t want that Egghead on our ship! Eggman: What ELSE would you suggest? That creepy colossus is graving up the whole galaxy! I can think you’d be happy to team up against these botanical beasties! Crystal: It’ll only be temporary, just give him a chance. Eggman: If this Forestation forest continues, my genius will no longer flourish! Decoe: What a terrible loss for evil science. Bocoe: How could they be so selfish?! Bokkun: Come on everybody, let’s grab some really big gardening shears and show ‘em who’s boss! Missiles fire, but they still do nothing. Cosmo is imagining something… Earthia: Cosmo, do not fear. I am always with you. Through this amulet, I am watching, and guiding you to your destiny. Our planet may have been destroyed long ago, but through you, my daughter, the spirit of our people will live on. Look for the light at the end of the darkness. It is there… in your heart! Knuckles: What are we all standing around for, shouldn’t we be out there fighting? Rouge: That thing’s 100 feet tall what do you suggest champ? Amy: Well we have to do something! Crystal: Only problem is what? Chris: There’s gotta be some way we can break them, something we haven’t thought of… Charmy: You’ve got your secret weapon right here, I may be small but I’ve- Espio: (covers Charmy’s mouth) Put a cork in it, Charmy. Eggman: Finding a weak spot in that gargantuan green meany out there isn’t gonna be easy. With the combined powers of the Chaos Emeralds, not to mention the Planet Eggs, that three-headed dino bores a mighty powerful monster! Knuckles: What about the Master Emerald? Amy: Hey, why didn’t we think of that before? Crystal: Because they were going after it. Knuckles: If we charge up the Master Emerald, we might be able to cause some kind of Chaos reaction. Chris: Well it’s worth a try. Tails: This just might be the idea we’re looking for. I gotta hand it to ya, Knuckles! Let’s get to work on this right away! Cream: Thank you, Knuckles! Cheese: Chao! Knuckles: Aw, it was no big deal. Eggman: Not so fast, my little space cateers! What if Knuckles’ brilliant plan lays an egg? Hide the pun. Knuckles: What do you mean? Chris: We are going against a whole lot of concentrated energy. Tails: Scientifically speaking, even if we charge the Master Emerald to its maximum capacity, it still might not work. Knuckles: So what then? Rouge: Guess you’ll find out soon enough, tiger! Crystal: (Thoughts) Hmmm… The Master Emerald… it could work though, don’t know what they’re saying. Cream: I say Knuckles’ idea HAS to work, because it’s our only hope for getting Sonic back! Vector: And don’t forget, you’ve got the team of Chaotix on your side! Charmy: Yeah, in case the whole thing goes bust! Knuckles: Hey, wait a minute! What if it does go bust? What if the Master Emerald needs more energy than we’ve got?! Eggman: I’ve got an idea. You could use the Egg Crimson as back-up just in case you need a little more, say, juice. Knuckles: (Laughing) Good idea, Eggy. Espio: You know, this is almost heart-warming. Everybody working together like this. Knuckles: Don’t get carried away. Dark Oak: Your time is up, my friends!! Shadow tries to attack. Chris: What do we do? The robots fire the attacks, saying their lines. The girls go out in ships. Amy: Give it your best shot, fang face! The Chaotix grab onto the green dragon thing. Vector: Hang on tight, Espio, he’s a slippery one! Charmy: Yeah, and cranky too! Shadow continues to attack. Cosmo: Thousands of years ago, when Planet Greengate first came to be, they believed in peace and harmony. Tails: Hm? Cosmo: Why did it all have to come to this, Tails? Why? Chris and Eggmans part plays. Cosmo: Alright, Tails, it looks like the backup with Egg Crimson has been completed. Tails: I’ve reprogrammed the Power Cannon so it’ll receive a sustained charge from all sources. We’re ready. Knuckles: The 7 Chaos Emeralds are the servers! Chaos is the power enriched by the heart! Chaos is the power enriched by the heart! Rouge’s ship is hit badly. Cream: Back off! Rouge: Terrific. Thanks for the hunk of junk! (she kicks it) Espio does his attack. Vector breathes fire at the green dragon thing. Tails: It’s time! Knuckles: The controller serves to unify the Chaos! Come on, Master Emerald, come through! You’re our last chance! If this doesn’t work the Metarex will win and I will not let that happen! It starts to crack. Knuckles: Come on, Master Emerald, you can do this, I know you can! You’re strong enough! (it cracks more) Don’t let us down! MASTER EMERALD!!! GIVE US ALL YOUR POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: It’s almost at full power. We’ll need a couple more seconds and then we’ll reroute the energy! Dark Oak then wraps Shadow, but Shadow resists with all his might. Tails: Link the Master Emeralds’ energy to the main cannon! Hurry! Okay, Chris. Deactivating trigger safety, set target for 12 o’ clock! Shadow is still resisting. Eggman: Start tilt function! Eggmans ship tilts so the cannon can make it up. Knuckles: Get ready Master Emerald! FULL POWER! It starts to crack MORE. Chris, Tails and Knuckles: Sonic Power Cannon, FULL FORCE!!!!!! Sonics bit plays normally. Dark Oak’s head ceases movement. Chris: Hey look. Eggman: I have to hand it to you kids, it looks like your Master Emerald master plan worked like a charm! Tails: Oh wow! Amy(and Crystal, who is standing on her ship) is flying towards the planet. Amy and Crystal: Sonic! Sonic: Girls? Amy and Crystal: Sonic! Amy tries to get in, but plants tangle them and Crystal can’t fight them off. Sonic: Girls. Amy and Crystal then jump in. Sonic ten saves them both… Amy: (Thoughts) Sonic… it’s you…. You saved us! I knew you would… Crystal: (Thoughts) Sonic? Is that really you? But then a bubble envelopes the three, and they float up, healed. Sonic: Amazing… Amy: Something out there’s protecting us, Sonic! Everyone(Heroes): Hey, Sonic! Everyone stares happily because Sonic is back. Tails: Hey everybody check it out! Somethin’ really weird is happening now! Look! Dark Oak: You try to destroy us, but we are more powerful than you will ever know! The Chaos and our eternal sea! We shall become as one with Chaos! Forever more! Crystal: How will we stop him now? Everyone stares in shock, as the planet condenses into a giant seed-thing. Chris: He’s gone. Dark Oak: And now, the birth of a new galaxy! A galaxy of tranquillity, of emptiness! I told you! Tails: He’s merged with the energy of the Master Emerald! Somehow he’s more powerful than ever, now! Cosmo walks forward and her amulet glows. Cosmo: I’m here. Everyone just stares at the seed, anxious. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised